Luster Arc-V
by lustereyesslayerdragon
Summary: This is a story about Glades journey with the main characters of yugioh arc-v with him finding adventure and danger lurking around every corner,but with the help of his new friends they will become the lancers
**Hello, people and yu-gi-oh fans alike! Today I will presenting my first ever fanfic, LUSTER ARC-V. Positive criticism appreciated**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh arc-v or any of its characters, except my OC's.**

' **...' thoughts by**

 **Not Glade's point of view**

It was a beautiful day with the sun shining down on the blessed people of earth…, except one particular person who is Glade Rathenbone and you want to know why, because he is special, this is why I chose him to help stop what is happening in a unique world different from his…

 **Glade's point of view**

"What the hell was my teacher thinking when he gave us all of this god forsaken homework!" I fumed under my breath with malice clearly evident in my voice as I walked to my house after a boring day of school. I eventually got to my house and too look up at my fairly sized housed at two storeys high with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was a soft grey color that appealed to the eyes of people going by.

As I enter the house I go and look to see if my parents left me a note for me to do stuff. I kept looking until I was sure they did not leave one for me, so walk up the stairs to my room I see my dog laying right next to my closed door. "You thought you could get on my bed, but not today," I directed towards him as I wagged my finger in a mocking fashion. I open my door and bolt straight for my bed , doing a terrible swan dive onto it. 'Thank the lord that it is the weekend' I thought as I grabbed my dracoslayer yugioh deck. I gazed at all of its content with luster pendulum the dracoslayer and vector pendulum the Dracoverlord. But when I looked at the end of my deck I saw a new card, a luster-eyes slayer dragon. 'What card is this, I have never owned a card or seen someone use this card before, so how did it end up in my deck?' I thought to myself. While I was gazing at this never before seen card, I felt a small tug in the back of my mind. Then I felt something talk to me through my mind **"I see you have found me my liege."** "Wh…who's there," I stuttered out, while I flung my deck on my bed scattering it on my bed, but still holding the now glowing luster-eyes in my hand. **"It is I, luster-eyes slayer dragon, and I can speak to you because we are connected,"** it exclaimed sounding like he knew me from somewhere. I questioned back ", why are showing this to me now?" While looking at the card intently now, studying it "I have never had something like this happen to me, so what's special now?"

Then in response the card grew brighter and responded in my head **", because the world of yugioh needs your help Glade Rathenbone." "** Wait, why does the yugioh world need my help, isn't just a show?" I asked with a million questions running through my mind. **"Your world considers it a show, but in reality you can change it and you need to, because it is not going as planned."** Luster-eyes said with a serious note in his voice. "Ok, let me think about the pros and cons," I muttered with uncertainty in my voice and showing in my -eyes responded with **"Ok, my lord you can have sometime to think about it."**

 **(SpongeBob narrator) 2 hours later…**

After a long list of pros and cons I finally came up with a decision, so I told luster-eyes "I will go with you on ONE condition,"

" **And what would that be?"**

"That you get rid of me ever being on planet earth."

" **Why, do you want me to do that,"** luster-eyes said with shock clearly in his mind voice.

"So that no one worries about me being gone especially my parents," I said with a clear note of sadness.

" **You are a noble lord, I will grant you your condition,"**

"Thank you" and with that I felt my mind go blank and a bright light envelope my whole entire room…

 **And that's the prologue to my new story LUSTER ARC-V, I know this chapter might be a little short, but the next ones will be longer. And constructive criticism is welcomed, thanks and see you in chapter 2**


End file.
